Forgive me
by naerossichan
Summary: Just a short fluffy chap. CHAP 3 APDET! RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua! Nae-chan disini! XD

Saia newbie nih di fandom ini, jadi mohon bimbingannya yah, senpai-senpai sekalian! Biar saia semangat buat meramaikan fandom deathnote ini…

Mohon kritik dan saran lewat review yah… XD

**Chapter 1**

. . .

_Klontang._

Aku melempar kaleng bekas minumanku tepat ke dalam tong sampah di pinggir taman. Kulirik jam tanganku. Waktu sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi aku belum juga merasa mengantuk. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa berjalan-jalan sendirian kalau tidak bisa tidur tengah malam begini―walaupun cara ini sering tidak berhasil membuatku ngantuk, tapi toh aku menikmatinya juga. Jalan yang sepi, dan lampu temaram di taman kota yang biasanya hiruk pikuk saat siang hari, selalu membuatku rileks setelah menyelesaikan targetku kali ini―menghabisi seorang yakuza ternyata cukup merepotkan, tapi toh aku bisa menyelesaikannya juga.

Aku baru saja akan berbelok keluar dari area taman ketika sayup-sayup kudengar suara isak tangis di dekat semak-semak. Isak tangis yang seperti tertahan, begitu memilukan sampai membuatku―yang biasanya tidak peduli―tergerak juga untuk mendekatinya. Siapa anak bodoh yang menangis di taman tengah malam begini? Apa orang tuanya tidak mencarinya?

Aku berjalan nyaris tanpa suara ke sumber suara tangisan itu. Akhirnya aku melihatnya, seorang anak berkaos lengan panjang garis-garis, sedang menangis. Dia berjongkok, kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya, sedang wajahnya terbenam diantara kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau menangis. Mungkin keduanya.

Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk menangis atau apa, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku. "Hei," sapaku.

Anak itu mendongak, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut melihatku. Mata kehijauannya yang berair, wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan. Tapi dia tidak juga mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" akhirnya aku angkat bicara lagi. Tapi anak itu malah makin menunduk dan menggigil ketakutan. Kurasa dia baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hei… Jawab aku. Kau kenapa? Mana orang tuamu? Kenapa kau menangis sendirian disini?" Sesaat aku terkejut juga mendengar ucapanku sendiri. Sejak kapan aku jadi begitu peduli pada orang lain seperti ini?

"A-aku…" anak itu akhirnya bicara juga, walaupun masih tetap menunduk. Suaranya tipis dan seperti anak kecil. Padahal menurut perkiraanku dia hanya selisih beberapa tahun di bawahku, tapi wajah, sikap, dan suaranya masih seperti anak kecil begitu.

Aku mulai berpikir untuk meninggalkan dia saja, karena dia tidak kunjung bicara juga. Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras karena semenit kemudian aku bertanya, "Memangnya rumahmu dimana?" dan berpikir mungkin aku bisa mengantarkannya kalau-kalau dia tersesat. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila.

Dan bukannya memberitahu alamat rumahnya, anak itu malah menggeleng.

Apa dia tidak punya rumah? Kalau dilihat-lihat, penampilan anak ini sepertinya menunjukkan kalau dia orang kaya, jadi tidak mungkin dia gelandangan.

Tiba-tiba anak itu mendongak, "Aku tidak tahu harus pulang kemana…"

Ya tuhan. Wajah polosnya seakan membiusku.

"Mungkin kau bisa tinggal sementara di rumahku? Mungkin besok pagi aku bisa membantumu mencari keluargamu,"

Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

. . .

* * *

"Istirahatlah di kamar ini,"

Ia melihat ke dalam kamar yang penuh mainan itu―jelas saja, itu kamar Near. Koleksi ratusan mainannya memenuhi semua sisi kamar bernuansa putih itu, yang untungnya ditata rapi sebelum dia pindah ke Inggris bulan lalu. Ya, berkat kejeniusannya itu dia mendapat beasiswa ke Inggris dan membuat L semakin bangga padanya. Oke―hal ini cukup membuatku muak.

"Tidurlah dulu, besok mungkin kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu panggil saja, aku ada di kamar sebelah. Oke?" ujarku sebelum menutup pintu.

"Emm, tunggu… Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?" tanyanya sedikit malu―aku menyimpulkan setelah melihat wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Mello. Panggil saja aku Mello."

"A-aku Matt. Te-terima kasih, Mello," ujarnya sambil sedikit tersenyum, tapi wajahnya masih saja terlihat begitu sedih.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirku sedikit tertarik, membentuk lengkungan ke atas.

Apa aku barusan tersenyum?

Ini benar-benar aneh. Aku hanya kenal senyum sinis yang selalu kuberikan pada orang lain, dan rasanya tidak seperti ini. Rasanya seperti ingin menghapus kesedihan di wajahnya dan membuat dia juga tersenyum. Sejak kapan aku jadi kenal perasaan aneh ini?

Aku menutup pintu, dan beranjak ke kamarku sendiri. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakiku sendiri, karena rumah ini memang begitu sepi. Hanya aku yang biasanya sendirian disini―walaupun mungkin hari ini adalah pengecualian karena ada orang asing yang menginap. Orang asing yang manis sekali, wajahnya yang polos dan manis itu kembali terbayang di benakku.

Hei, bukan salahku kalau aku terpesona pada muka polosnya itu, 'kan?

Masih belum merasa ngantuk juga, akhirnya aku mengambil sepotong coklat batangan di meja belajarku dan menggigitnya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak. Bunyi gemeretak ketika aku mengunyahnya juga jelas sekali terdengar, anak di kamar sebelah itu mungkin sudah tidur karena tak ada suara apapun yang berasal dari sana. Aku jadi berpikir, kira-kira apa yang barusan terjadi pada anak itu? Aku ingin melihat wajah manis itu tersenyum, bukan menangis ketakutan seperti tadi. Mungkin aku bisa menolongnya―mencarikan orangtuanya atau apapun.

Oke, mungkin aku memang benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

_Arghh_. Kuhabiskan coklatku dan kujejalkan kepalaku ke bawah bantal. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur saja.

. . .

* * *

Krieettt. Pintu kamar Near terbuka, dan yang keluar dari sana bukan Near, tapi seorang pemuda berambut merah yang sama sekali asing di rumah ini.

"Sudah bangun?"

Matt menoleh, didapatinya pemuda lain berambut pirang―sambil tetap mengunyah sesuatu yang kelihatannya sebatang coklat―sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur kecilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Mello bisa memasak, walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dimasak oleh si blonde itu dan apa masakannya layak dimakan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur kecil namun bersih itu.

"Iya. A-apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Mello-san?" tanyanya malu-malu, walaupun ia sendiri tidak bisa memasak, tapi paling tidak ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikan Mello menampungnya disini.

"Tidak usah, aku cuma masak mi instant kok. Ah, bisa kau ambilkan dua piring di rak, Matt―namamu Matt 'kan?" tanya Mello lagi sambil mematikan kompor. Matt menurutinya sambil menggumamkan 'ya'. Lalu mereka bersama-sama menyiapkan sarapan ala kadarnya itu dalam diam, dan duduk berhadapan di meja makan kecil di sebelah dapur.

Menyadari suasana canggung antara mereka berdua, Mello memutuskan untuk bertindak sendiri. "Kau tidak makan? Kalau begitu aku makan duluan,"

Dia baru saja akan menyuapkan sesendok mi ke mulutnya ketika Matt tiba-tiba menyela, "Ehm, Mello-san, aku… Aku cuma mau bilang… Terima kasih banyak…"

Mello meletakkan sendok yang tidak jadi masuk ke mulutnya itu dan menatap anak laki-laki di depannya yang menunduk sambil mengaduk mi di piringnya―yang belum ia makan sama sekali. "Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya… Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, dan menampungku disini…"

"Ya, ya… Sama-sama…" Mello bisa merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas, "dan hei, aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu, jadi cukup panggil Mello saja, oke?"

Kali ini Matt menatap muka pemuda di hadapannya yang mulai memerah, "Baiklah, Mello. Itadakimasu!" ucapnya riang sambil mulai memakan mi instant di piringnya dengan lahap. Kali ini giliran Mello yang terdiam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar ataupun mengucapkan 'selamat makan'seperti itu, mengingat dia sudah terbiasa makan sendirian. Mungkin terakhir kali dulu saat keluarganya masih berkumpul bersama.

Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengingatkan ini padanya. Seulas senyum kembali terbentuk di bibirnya saat dia juga mengucapkan, "Itadakimasu…"

. . .

* * *

"Ah…" gumam Matt spontan saat melihat ada PSP usang tergeletak di meja belajar Mello. Mengingatkannya pada kebiasaanya di rumah dulu, yang membuat dia rela dimarahi ayahnya karena tidak menyelesaikan PR atau diomeli ibunya karena tidak makan siang gara-gara keasyikan main game di kamar. Tapi sekarang semua itu…

"Kenapa? Kau mau PSP itu? Ambil saja, aku sudah lama tidak memainkannya," ujar Mello sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Benarkah? Asyik! Thanks, Mello!" pekiknya kegirangan, langsung memencet tombol-tombolnya dengan sangat lincah sambil duduk seenaknya di kursi belajar Mello. Sekarang dia sudah tidak canggung lagi berbicara dengan Mello setelah hari ketiganya di rumah itu. _Benar-benar masih seperti anak-anak_, batin Mello. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telungkup dengan kepala miring, menghadap kearah Matt. Diam-diam dia tersenyum melihat wajah manis Matt yang serius dan penuh semangat memainkan game di tangannya. Matanya setengah terpejam karena kelelahan, walaupun dia tidak berkeliaran seperti biasa tiga hari ini―setelah malam itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak aman meninggalkan Matt sendirian, atau memang dia sekedar ingin menemaninya saja.

Tapi tetap saja Mello masih penasaran tentang pemuda bermata hijau emerald di depannya itu. Walaupun mereka sudah saling tidak canggung satu sama lain, tetap saja Matt tidak pernah menceritakan sedikitpun tentang dirinya, masa lalunya, ataupun kejadian yang menimpanya malam itu. Kadang Mello melihatnya terlihat begitu sedih dan tatapan matanya kosong, menerawang entah kemana. Berkali-kali ia mau menanyakannya, tapi tidak jadi. Ia takut akan membuat wajah manis itu akan semakin sedih.

_Tapi tidak ada salahnya juga 'kan kalau dicoba? Mungkin dia bisa membagi bebannya denganku_, pikir Mello.

"Umm, Matt… Apa kau keberatan kalau aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Mello lembut. Ia lagi-lagi terkejut sendiri mendengar nada suaranya, ia tidak pernah berbicara selembut itu sebelumnya, bahkan pada L atau Near sekalipun.

"Hm? Tentu saja tidak," sahut Matt enteng sambil tetap memainkan PSP di tangannya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke pemuda blonde di sampingnya. Meskipun Mello tahu itu sangat tidak sopan, tapi ia justru senang karena bisa memandangi wajah Matt sepuasnya tanpa takut ia akan merasa canggung―sepertinya anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu kalau sudah menyentuh game.

"Sebenarnya… apa yang terjadi padamu malam itu?"

Matt terdiam, jemari tangannya yang tadinya menari lincah di atas PSP tiba-tiba berhenti. Mello bisa melihat air mukanya berubah drastis, jadi dia semakin yakin kalau pasti sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi malam itu. Ia menyesal sudah bertanya tentang itu.

"Ah, tapi kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya juga tidak ap―"

"Orang-orang itu membunuh mereka semua… Darah… berceceran di lantai… Aku… Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Aku…" Matt mencengkeram erat PSP di tangannya. Wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan, kemarahan, dan banyak kesakitan lain yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Hati Mello terasa bagai tersayat melihat mata emerald yang tadinya bercahaya itu berubah kelam dan seperti menahan sakit.

"Matt…"

"Mereka membunuh orangtuaku… Dan semuanya…" Masih terekam jelas di pikiran Matt ketika ia melihat ayahnya terkapar sekarat di lantai, dengan darah merembes di bagian dada, sementara di sudut lain ibunya menangis ketakutan, di belakang para pelayannya yang menodongkan senjata ke beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam di dekat ayahnya. Ia masih ingat jelas suara serak ibunya yang berteriak menyuruhnya lari, menjauh dari orang-orang itu.

"Matt, maafkan aku... Harusnya aku tidak menyinggung tentang ini,"

Mello tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat bahu Matt mulai bergetar―menangis. Jadi dia merengkuh tubuh yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu dengan tangannya yang kokoh, memeluknya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang tergurat jelas di mata sembab itu.

"Kau tahu? Kau lebih beruntung dariku, aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana wajah orangtuaku. Ibuku meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkanku, dan ayahku entah masih hidup atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang jelas setelah itu aku diasuh oleh keluarga L, kakak sepupuku,"

Matt sedikit tersentak, bahunya masih sedikit bergetar ketika ia bertanya, "lalu, bagaimana hidupmu selama ini? Dimana kakak sepupumu itu sekarang?"

"Hidupku?" Mello tertawa pahit. Tidak mungkin 'kan, ia akan bilang kalau selama ini ia bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran untuk membiayai kuliahnya? Sampai Near lahir dan mengambil perhatian semua orang darinya, ia sangat dielu-elukan oleh keluarga itu karena kecerdasannya yang hampir menyamai L. Near mengungguli rekor akademisnya dan Mello tidak suka dikalahkan seperti itu, walaupun Near mendapatkannya dengan jujur.

"L dan keluarganya pindah ke Winchester setahun lalu, bersamaan dengan Near yang mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di London. Aku menolak ikut mereka ke Inggris,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku lebih suka tinggal sendirian di sini," Mello mengangkat bahu. Beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam.

Matt sudah berhenti menangis. Ia melepas pelukan Mello, menatap mata pemuda berambut pirang itu lekat-lekat.

"Mello," Matt tersenyum tulus, "terima kasih banyak…"

"Yaa, sama-sama…"

Sekali lagi senyum tipis bermain di wajah Mello.

. . .

* * *

Mello membuka laptopnya.

_Seharusnya hari ini mereka mengirim kabar_, batin Mello sambil mengecek emailnya. Ia belum mendapatkan bayaran sepenuhnya untuk tugas yang ia selesaikan tiga hari yang lalu. Setengah dari jumlah yang lumayan besar itu memang sudah ia terima, tapi setengahnya lagi akan dikirim malam ini melalui rekeningnya, dan mereka akan memberi kabar lewat email setelah mengirim uangnya.

"Ternyata belum dikirim juga," gumamnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa tidur. Tentu saja Matt sudah tidur. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, iseng-iseng dia membuka kembali file-file tentang target-targetnya bulan ini. Matanya menyipit saat melihat data tentang yakuza yang baru saja dihabisinya tiga hari lalu―dia memang tidak menghabisi secara langsung, tapi dialah otak dibalik pembunuhan itu.

_Wajah itu, rasanya familiar…_

Penasaran, ia membuka data-data tentang keluarga orang itu. _Keluarga Jeevas._

Seketika matanya membelalak lebar.

"Anak itu… _Mail Jeevas_…?"

…tbc…

Huahhh….

Akhirnya saia bikin fic detnot juga…

Gimana, menurut para senpai? Kasih saran dan kritik yah, berhubung saia masih baru di fandom ini…

Mari kita bersama semarakkan fandom deathnote indo! -ngomong apa sih gw? Kayak kampanye pemilu aja…- XD

Ahh, bahkan sampai menyelesaikan chapter ini saia belum menemukan judul yang tepat... Agak nggak sreg gitu, sama judul yang ini... Mungkin ada yang bisa ngasih saran buat judul fic ini??

Saia mohon reviewnya yah… Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya (semoga)…

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please? XD


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Nae-chan disini. Akhirnya nekat juga saia ngelanjutin fic gaje ini… Saia mengucapkan banyaaaak terima kasih buat para reviewer. Review anda adalah penyemangat saia! Makasih banyak! XD

Oh iya, ternyata banyak yang bingung sama usia Mello dan Matt di fic ini yah? Gomen, seharusnya saia mencantumkan usianya di chapter lalu, tapi apa boleh buat, saia lupa. Maafkan kekhilafan saia… *ojigi berkali-kali*

Ehem, begini… Jadi disini Mello 18 tahun, mahasiswa, kerja sampingan jadi pembunuh bayaran. Matt 14 tahun (kyaaaa! imutnyaa~ XD) . Sebenernya sih saia pengen bikin karakter Mello terlihat lebih dewasa dan mandiri dibanding Matt yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Tapi emang dasarnya saia yang payah, jadinya malah bikin bingung ya? Sekali lagi gomenasai… T_T

Oke, semoga readers sekalian mau memaafkan kekurangan saia yah. Selamat membaca… XD

* * *

**Death Note **©Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Warning **: AU, OOC, gaje…

* * *

**Chapter 2**

. . .

Suara gesekan sendok dan piring terdengar jelas ketika Mello dan Matt menghabiskan sarapan mereka―sebenarnya baru Mello saja yang makan―omelet pertama Matt yang akhirnya layak dimakan setelah berkali-kali ia mencoba dan hampir semuanya gagal. Ia merasa tidak enak kalau hanya bisa merepotkan Mello, makanya ia memutuskan untuk belajar masak saja. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap Mello dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Umm, bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Pemuda berambut merah itu mengerutkan kening karena Mello tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia hanya mengunyah makanan di mulutnya sedangkan pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. "Mello?"

Mello tersentak. "A-apa? Kau tadi bicara apa?"

Matt tahu, tidak biasanya Mello seperti itu. Pasti ada sesuatu. "Aku cuma tanya, omelet-nya enak tidak? Yang kemarin itu 'kan hambar sekali, yang ini bagaimana?"

Sekali lagi Mello terkejut―mendapati rasa asin yang tiba-tiba terasa sekali di lidahnya. Tadi ia tidak begitu merasakannya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dan memasukkan begitu saja makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Matt, ini…" Entah kenapa ia tidak tega mengatakannya langsung kalau masakan itu tidak enak, jadi ia memutuskan agar Matt merasakan masakannya sendiri saja. Pemuda blonde itu pura-pura melihat jam tangannya dan, "Ah! Aku harus segera pergi. Mungkin aku pulang jam tiga sore nanti,"

"Mello," tangan kurus Matt memegang tangan Mello ketika ia hendak beranjak dari meja makan itu, "kau tadi kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku,"

Mello tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya ketika matanya bertemu mata kehijauan Matt. Ternyata Matt menyadari perubahan sikapnya sejak pagi ini―tepatnya sejak Mello tahu kalau ternyata ialah yang merenggut segalanya yang dimiliki Matt. Sejak ia tahu kalau anak itu ternyata seorang anggota keluarga Jeevas yang selamat dari pembunuhan yang terjadi di bawah kendalinya.

Pantas saja rasanya ia pernah melihat wajah Matt, entah dimana. Sekarang ia menyesal karena tidak pernah menyelidiki keluarga targetnya secara mendetail―ia hanya tahu kalau Mr. Jeevas memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak laki-laki berusia 14 tahun, setelah itu ia tidak menyelidiki lebih jauh.

Tapi, memangnya dia bisa apa? Kalaupun malam itu dia tahu kalau ternyata Matt adalah anak dari targetnya, apa yang mesti ia lakukan?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Matt," Matt bisa melihat mata safir Mello meredup ketika mengatakannya, "aku harus kuliah. Aku sudah cukup sering membolos minggu ini, kau tahu 'kan?" Mello mencoba sedikit tersenyum kali ini.

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati…"

Mello sekilas melihat senyum Matt sebelum beranjak masuk ke mobilnya. Setelah menghempaskan diri ke kursi kemudi, ia menghela napas perlahan. Senyum itu. Wajah polos itu. Ialah yang sempat membuat senyum itu memudar. Ialah yang merenggut semuanya dari anak itu, membuat wajah itu tersaput kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Membuat mata kehijauannya meredup dan kehilangan cahaya indahnya.

Ia telah melukai Matt dengan tangan kotornya.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Rasanya perasaan bersalah itu sangat menyesaki dadanya. Akhirnya ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan mulai beranjak keluar dari garasi rumah mungil itu.

Tepat sesaat sebelum mobilnya meninggalkan halaman, sayup-sayup Mello sempat mendengar teriakan di sela-sela suara deru mobilnya.

"A-asiiiiin….!!!"

Walaupun sempat terkejut sesaat, Mello tetap tak bisa menahan senyum jahilnya terkembang saat melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kampus pagi itu.

. . .

* * *

"Jam berapa dia akan datang?"

Pria setengah baya itu melihat jam tangannya, "seharusnya sebentar lagi, Mikami-sama,"

Belum sempat orang yang dipanggil Mikami-sama itu menanggapi, tiba-tiba pintu kaca ruangan itu terbuka. Pria yang berdiri di samping Mikami menoleh, sementara Mikami sendiri hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Aku tidak terlambat, 'kan? Perjalanan dari kampus ke sini lumayan macet," Mello menutup pintu kaca gelap itu tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Duduklah,"

Beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam.

Mata biru Mello menatap tajam orang di hadapannya, "jadi, kenapa setengah bayaranku belum dikirim?"

Pria berumur tiga puluhan itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "itu yang mau kubicarakan. Duduklah, Mello."

Mello menurut. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi besar di depan meja Mikami.

"Sesuai perjanjian, aku akan membayarmu penuh jika tugasmu beres sepenuhnya, dan rapi tanpa ada bukti apapun yang mengarah pada kita."

"Ya, ya. Bukankah anak buahmu sudah membunuh mereka lalu membakar rumah itu sampai hangus sehingga terlihat seolah kebakaran? Jadi tidak ada bukti apapun," sela Mello.

"Aku menyewamu untuk menghabisi seluruh keluarga Jeevas, tapi kudengar ada saksi mata yang sempat melihat kalau anak laki-lakinya berhasil lolos."

"Itu kan salah anak buahmu, tugasku hanya mengatur rencana dan merusak sistem keamanan di rumah itu, kan?"

"Aku juga mendengar ada saksi yang melihatmu menyusup ke rumah itu. Kau ceroboh kali ini."

Kali ini Mello tidak menjawab.

"Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ada yang melihat anak laki-laki itu berada di sekitar sini. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau polisi berhasil menemukannya kan? Anak itu sempat melihat wajah beberapa anak buahku sebelum ia kabur. Kalau polisi menemukannya sebelum kita, kita tamat."

Jantung Mello berdegup kencang. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Mikami tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini Mail Jeevas ada di rumahnya? Jangan-jangan ia…

"Temukan anak itu. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya."

. . .

* * *

Matt baru saja selesai menghangatkan supnya―ia membuatnya sore tadi dengan bantuan buku resep yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Ia ingin memberikannya untuk Mello, seharusnya ia pulang sekitar jam tiga sore tadi, tapi sekarang sudah petang dan ia belum pulang-pulang juga. Berkali-kali ia ingin menghubungi ponselnya, tapi ia takut akan mengganggu Mello. Akhirnya ia menunggu saja di rumah.

Suara decitan rem mobil membuat Matt tersadar dari lamunannya. Spontan ia menoleh ke jendela yang mengarah ke halaman rumah dan mendapati Mello keluar sambil membanting pintu mobil. _Sepertinya ia benar-benar sedang punya masalah_, Matt menyimpulkan.

"Aku pulang,"

"Mello, kau baik-baik saja?" Matt menatap pemuda pirang itu cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kelelahan. Aku mau langsung tidur saja," Mello masuk ke kamarnya. Matt menatap pintu kamar Mello yang baru saja ia banting dengan kasar. Matanya sedikit meredup ketika ia menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa, dan melirik dua mangkuk sup yang rencananya akan dia makan bersama Mello begitu ia datang. Ternyata semua tidak berjalan seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

Sepi. Tiba-tiba saja Matt merasa begitu kesepian lagi. Sejak dulu ia memang tak punya teman dekat yang seusianya, karena orang tuanya bersikeras menyuruh ia agar melakukan _homeschool,_ walaupun ia ingin masuk ke sekolah biasa. Paling-paling di rumahnya yang besar ia hanya ditemani oleh pelayan-pelayannya―walau kadang ibunya juga menyempatkan waktu untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan. Dan tentu saja, bermain game selalu bisa membuatnya sedikit bisa menyibukkan dirinya disaat ia benar-benar kesepian.

Ia memang kesepian, tapi bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi mereka semua. Ayah, ibu, dan pelayan-pelayan yang setia melayani keluarganya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa rindu yang begitu dalam menyergapnya. Ia bisa merasakan matanya mulai basah. Tapi kali ini tak ada isak tertahan yang dulu biasa terdengar saat ia menangis.

. . .

* * *

Mello menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia meraih sebatang coklat di meja dan membuka bungkusnya dengan kasar. Mungkin sebatang coklat bisa membantunya mendinginkan kepala.

'_Temukan anak itu. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya.'_

Kata-kata Teru Mikami tadi terus terngiang di kepalanya, membuatnya makin berdenyut tidak karuan. Membunuh Matt? Yang benar saja? Berkata kasar saja Mello tidak tega pada anak itu. Setelah mengambil semua yang berharga baginya, sekarang ia harus mengambil nyawanya dengan tangannya sendiri?

Kali ini entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu.

Pemuda pirang itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Padahal ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menerima 'tugas' seperti ini, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam. Keahliannya dalam membuat rencana maupun mempersiapkan pembunuhan dengan rapi memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi―biasanya tidak satupun jejaknya tercium oleh polisi―dan itu membuatnya tidak pernah khawatir akan tertangkap, tapi kali ini ia justru mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau Mikami menemukan Matt? Bagaimana kalau Matt tahu kalau dialah yang telah membunuh orangtuanya? Ia pasti akan sangat membenci Mello―tidak, akan lebih baik lagi kalau Matt membunuhnya sekalian―Mello tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau orang yang sangat ia sayangi akan begitu membencinya.

…_tunggu, orang yang sangat kusayangi? Apa-apaan aku tadi?_

Pemuda blonde itu memegang kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ia berusaha menolak rasa sayang dan peduli yang tumbuh di hatinya dengan kehadiran Matt di dekatnya, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Ini tidak mungkin. Benar-benar tidak boleh. Bukankah cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu kebenarannya bahwa ialah pembunuh yang merenggut nyawa orang tuanya? Bukankah nanti ia akan sangat membenci Mello? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua itu terjadi saat ia sudah benar-benar menyayangi Matt.

_Tidak, tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya_. Suara kecil dari dalam hatinya berkata seperti itu, walaupun rasionya berkata lain. Bukankah sudah berkali-kali ia melakukan hal seperti ini? Lagipula ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir di sel tahanan. Kalau polisi menemukan Matt, Mikami pasti tertangkap, dan ia pasti akan menyeret Mello juga. Mungkin akan lebih baik membunuhnya segera, selagi perasaan itu belum terlalu dalam, selagi ia belum terlalu menyayangi Matt. Karena Mello tidak ingin harus kehilangannya saat semua sudah terlambat...

…tbc…

Ya ampun… Pendek banget nih chapter… X(

Maafkanlah saia, sekian lama saia terperosok dalam jurang hiatus… T_T

Dapet idenya baru segini nih, writer's block memang kejam… T_T

Makasih banyak buat **Orange brush**-san, **lovely lucifer**-san, **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **Sasarai Hiragi**-san (ternyata salah ya? iya udah saia ganti, makasih buat koreksinya! X3 ), **AnnaYuki**-san, **Chiba Asuka**-kun, juga **Sayuri**-chan…

Review masih saia tunggu lho, jangan sungkan kasih saran atau koreksi buat saia yah! Supaya ke depannya saia bisa lebih baik lagi… ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please? XD


	3. Chapter 3

Halo! Nae-chan disini… XD

Saia kembali (dengan apdetan yang cukup lama) untuk mempersembahkan chap 3 dari fic ini…

Kali ini saia juga mengucapkan makasiiih banyak buat para reviewer chapter lalu. Review Anda adalah penyemangat hidup saia! -halah-

OK, semoga kalian suka yah! Have a nice read, minna… ^^

* * *

**Death note** © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Warning** : AU, OOC, mungkin gaje…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mello menoleh, mendapati Matt yang sedang mengoles selai ke rotinya sendiri. Mata emeraldnya mengarah ke roti itu, tapi sepertinya pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mello berhenti mengunyah rotinya, tapi ia tetap diam―dia belum bicara apapun pada Matt sejak pagi tadi kecuali hanya menggumam 'pagi, Matt' saat bangun tidur tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Mello?" Matt mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Mello akhirnya. Ia menghela napas pelan, "kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

Selesai mengoleskan selai, bukannya memakannya, Matt meletakkan kembali roti itu ke piring. "Aku juga tidak tahu… Kupikir, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu, bukan hanya berdiam di sini."

Ekspresi Mello sedikit menegang. "Misalnya?"

"Mungkin sekarang mereka mengira aku sudah mati. Aku tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan pembunuh orangtuaku bebas di luar sana," Matt menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menghela napas, "mungkin aku bisa memberikan kesaksian di polisi atau semacamnya, agar mereka menangkap pembunuh-pembunuh itu."

Mello bisa melihat mimik wajah Matt sedikit mengeras ketika mengatakannya, tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya sendiri. _Kalau begini, benar-benar tidak ada cara lain…_

"Mello? Bagaimana menurutmu? Eh―kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata safir Mello menatap pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang yang sedang menatapnya khawatir itu tahu rencana yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu mana yang harus dia ikuti, hati atau rasionya. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak memikirkan ini.

_Grekk._ Matt sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Mello mendorong kursinya sendiri lalu berdiri. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Sepertinya hari ini aku agak tidak enak badan."

"Yaah, padahal hari ini aku ingin numpang Mello untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi kalau tidak enak badan lebih baik istirahat saja. Soalnya aku tidak janji bakal bisa mengurus orang sakit lho," Matt tersenyum.

Mello sendiri juga tersenyum getir sekilas, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi.

. . .

* * *

"Sial, kenapa aku jadi seperti orang linglung begini sih…" gerutu Mello sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Hampir setengah jam di berada di kamar mandi―karena dia lebih banyak melamun daripada mandi. Rupanya masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya kacau.

_Cklek_. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sepertinya sepi… Hei, dimana, Matt?

"Matt?" Mello menghentikan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu ia berjalan ke kamar Matt, ruang makan, ruang tamu, tapi semuanya kosong. Matt tidak ada.

_Sial, sebenarnya dimana anak itu?_

Rasa panik mulai menyergapnya. Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihatnya 'kan? _Bisa-bisanya anak itu berkeliaran di saat seperti ini_, geramnya. Mello berjalan tergesa ke ruang tamu dan berniat untuk mencarinya di luar. Tapi sesaat kemudian hampir saja ia terlonjak kaget karena Matt tiba-tiba ada di depannya ketika ia membuka pintu. Matt sendiri juga kelihatannya kaget melihat Mello sudah ada di depan pintu dengan wajah cemas setengah mati begitu.

"Matt?!"

"Mello? A-ada apa?"

"Kau bilang 'ada apa'?! Kau ini dari mana saja?" Mello menariknya masuk dan menutup pintu.

Matt tergagap, sedikit ketakutan melihat Mello benar-benar marah seperti itu, "a-aku cuma keluar sebentar… Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa sampai khawatir begitu, sih? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan tersesat kok…"

Mello menghela napas panjang dan berdiri bersandar pada dinding. _'Masalahnya bukan itu, bodoh…' _batinnya. Kalau sudah marah seperti ini biasanya akan keluar kata-kata kasar dari mulutnya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia hanya membatinnya saja.

"Apa ada yang mengikutimu?"

"Eh? A-aku tidak tahu…" Matt menyentuh dagu dengan telunjuknya, mencoba mengingat-ingat, "ah, jadi Mello mencemaskanku ya. Kau takut kalau salah satu dari penjahat itu melihatku lalu membunuhku, iya kan? Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga diri kok…" lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

_Salah satu penjahat itu memang sudah menemukanmu, bodoh_, batinnya sebal. Tapi entah kenapa senyum _boyish_ Matt membuat sensasi aneh di dada Mello, membuat ekspresi wajahnya sedikit melunak. Seperti sebuah desiran halus.

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi," pemuda berambut kemerahan itu berkata mantap, "atau kalau Mello tetap tidak percaya, aku akan bersaksi sekarang ke polisi agar kita berdua bisa aman. Kurasa itu lebih baik kulakukan secepatnya."

Matt langsung berbalik, namun ketika ia memutar kenop pintu, tiba-tiba tangan Mello menahan pintu itu sebelum Matt membukanya. Ini membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"M-Mello?"

Matt berbalik, dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut karena Mello sudah berada tepat di depannya, dan jarak wajah mereka kini bahkan kurang dari limabelas sentimeter. Ia terpaku melihat wajah Mello dari dekat―walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat mata biru safir Mello karena tertutup rambut pirangnya yang basah. Ia terpaku walaupun menyadari kalau jarak antara mereka makin menyempit. Ia hanya menurut saja waktu bibir Mello menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Yang ia lakukan hanya bersandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata, dan ketika ia membukanya matanya kini bertemu dengan mata Mello. Hijau emerald bertemu biru safir.

Sesaat kemudian Mello menarik dirinya menjauh dari Matt. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu lagi-lagi membuat Matt tersentak.

"Maaf, aku…" wajah Mello memancarkan perasaan menyesal yang mendalam, "aku…"

Matt masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa ketika dilihatnya Mello kembali bersandar di dinding sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan kirinya, sepertinya dia tidak berhenti mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Matt sendiri sangat terkejut, tapi sungguh, entah kenapa ia tak merasa menyesal telah melakukan ini―walaupun lebih tepat jika disebut Mello-lah yang melakukannya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

'_Bodoh, apa yang tadi kulakukan? Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh… aku ini… tidak cukupkah aku sudah menyakitinya selama ini? Bodoh…'_

"Tidak apa-apa…" ucapan Matt itu membuatnya berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Matt heran.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa kan… Jangan membuatku harus mengatakannya berulang kali, Mello. Aku malu, tahu."

Mello tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat wajah Matt yang benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dia pun maju selangkah dan mendekati Matt perlahan. Sementara Matt sendiri menatap tegang ketika Mello makin mendekat. Ia baru berhenti ketika jarak antara wajah mereka benar-benar sangat dekat. Dilihatnya wajah Matt semakin memerah dan tegang.

"Maafkan aku ya," katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengusek rambut kemerahan Matt pelan, "makanya jangan coba-coba membuatku cemas lagi. Ok?" kali ini senyum itu mencapai mata safirnya. Membuatnya jadi terlihat begitu indah.

"Ah, i-iya…"

"Bagus. Aku mau tidur saja. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan kabur, 'kan," sambung Mello lagi sambil melenggang ke kamarnya.

"IYAAA…" Matt mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, walaupun mukanya masih merah karena insiden tadi.

. . .

* * *

_Cklek._

"Huuft…" Mello menghela napas panjang di kamarnya. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat karena insiden tadi―walaupun dari luar dia terlihat tenang, kenyataannya sama sekali berbeda. Ia termasuk payah dalam urusan seperti ini, mungkin baginya lebih mudah membunuh orang sekalian daripada mengurus masalah percintaan yang merepotkan. Tapi kali ini sepertinya mau tak mau ia harus melatih dirinya―atau mungkin hatinya―untuk menghadapi persoalan seperti ini. Bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan rencananya semula, untuk cepat-cepat menghabisi Matt saja. Tapi sepertinya, setelah hari ini, semua rencananya mungkin tidak akan berjalan sesuai perhitungannya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup.

_Jadi, bagaimana ini…?_

…tbc…

K-kenapa jadi fluffy gini?? Pendek banget lagi… =.=

Saia sendiri gak nyangka kenapa ceritanya bisa jadi begini… Gak mutu yah... Entahlah, saia menulisnya begitu saja… *sigh*

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian? Jangan lupa kasih pendapat dan saran kalian lewat review yah! Supaya saia bisa memperbaiki dimana letak kekurangan saia…^^

Oh iya, makasih banyak buat **chatryne**-san, **orange brush**-san, **uchiha yuki-chan**, **Mendy d'LovelyLucifer**-san, **nyXb3La**-san ( makasih banyak buat masukannya! X3 ), dan **Seiba Asuka**-kun ( makasih banyak buat semangatnya, sist! X3 )… Apresiasi kalian sangat berarti buat saia… *terharu*

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Review, please? X3


End file.
